


First Kiss

by 4theluvofall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4theluvofall/pseuds/4theluvofall
Summary: Bucky's worried that dating you will ruin your friendship. You go on your first date together and enjoy a kiss.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this came from Loïc Nottet - Rhythm Inside (Belgium) 2015

Bucky stared at himself as he tied his tie, blue eyes staring right back. His hands were shaking slightly, he was nervous. He yanked the tie off throwing it over his shoulder where it landed softly on his bed. This wasn’t his first date but it was his first date with you and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Glancing at his watch he gave himself one last look in the mirror and left to get you.

He walked to your apartment and hesitantly knocked on your door. You hollered that it was unlocked and he let himself in. He hovered by the door not sure if he should enter further. The date title was making him uncertain of his boundaries. Normally, he’d flop on your bed or curl up in your sofa chair but he wasn’t sure if he should wait for you by the door.

You walked into the room and flounced over to him, planting a kiss on his cheek. You pulled back and appraised him. “Bucky? What’s wrong? You look terrified!”

He took a deep breath and squeezed your hand, “I’m nervous! What if this ruins our friendship? Oh, God, I couldn’t handle that.”

“Bucky, breathe.” You put your hands on either side of his cheeks, forcing him to look at you, “Look at me. It’s just me. Y/N. Nothing is going to change our friendship. That’s rock solid. Do you trust me?”

He nodded, brow still furrowed.

“Then let’s scrap this date.”

His face fell, he was so disappointed.

“We’ll stay in, watch a movie, and spend the evening together that way. How does that sound? Just like we always do.”

You helped him take off his jacket and shoes and you did the same.

He made his way over to your sofa chair and sank into the cushions. You followed and curled up next to him, handing him the remote.

“You choose,” you said, taking his arm and draping it over your shoulder.

As you watched the movie, you could feel Bucky’s breathing even out and the tension leave his body. You smiled at how relaxed he was and you snuggled deeper into his arms.

He absentmindedly drew patterns on your shoulder and you shifted yourself to get more comfortable.

“Bucky?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s the difference between what we’re doing and a date?” he froze and you continued, “The way I see it is the only difference is how the night ends, right?” You watched for his reaction out of the corner of your eye and you could see him smile.

“Y/N? How do you see this ending?’

You turned so you were facing each other, the movie now forgotten. “I suppose it depends.”

“On?”

You reached your hands up and ran your fingers through his hair, knowing it was something that relaxed him, “Well, is this our first date? Or our fiftieth?”

“Does it matter?”

You huffed, “Of course it does! I don’t usually put out on the first date! If it’s our first date, then maybe it ends with a kiss.”

“And if it’s our fiftieth?”

“Then maybe we go all the way?”

He gave you a soft smile, “I think I’d like tonight to be our first date.”

You smiled back and waited for him to make the first move not wanting to rush him.

He pulled you closer to him and cupped your cheek, stroking your jaw with his thumb. Leaning forward, he paused for a moment mere millimetres from your lips then he closed the distance and brushed his lips against yours. At first, it was feather light, then he increased the pressure. He traced your lips with his tongue and you opened up, letting him take the lead. His tongue stroked yours, tentatively at first then with increased confidence and you saw stars. When he pulled away you were panting, your eyes clouded with lust. You could see the look mirrored in his eyes.

“Wow,” you whispered, causing him to smirk.

“Wow indeed,” he replied.


End file.
